You're My Dream
by childstarLeaM
Summary: He needs to convince her that everything will be okay. Rated M because I'm paranoid but it's not too much. :  Finchel one-shot.


**Thank you, Quibily for editing this. **

**I've already written the next chapter of A Very Special Love, I just sent it to my friend for editing :)**

**But for now, enjoy this one-shot! :)**

**Don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>I.<p>

It was their last week of Senior Year and Rachel started to become more nervous and upset because of Finn. She wants their relationship to last, but she can't help but think that being away from each other will affect them in a bad way. She sighed when she heard the bell ring and started to gather her things. She saw Finn standing beside her locker, smiling at her. She tried to smile back but she just couldn't stop thinking about being away from him.

"Babe? Are you okay?" he asked when she reached her locker. She sighed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yeah."

"You're a terrible liar. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just. . .I don't think I can do it, Finn."

"Do what?"

"Be away from you."

"What do you mean? I'm right here, Rach."

"No. I mean after we graduate. I'm going to New York, Finn."

"I know babe. We'll be fine. I swear. Everything will be fine. You know how much I love you right? I won't let anything get it the way of our relationship even if it's as big as New York. You're it for me, babe and I believe in us and I know you do too.

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "We'll be fine."

"That's my girl. Now c'mon, we have to get you home."

Rachel took his hand and headed to the parking lot. She didn't talk at all during the ride home. When they reached her house, she felt Finn's hand on hers so she looked at him and smiled. She leaned over the console to give him a kiss.

"Bye Finn, I love you. See you tomorrow."

"Alright. I love you, too." he said before waving and backing out of her driveway. Rachel opened the door, went straight to her room. and started to cry. She wanted to believe him when he said that they will be okay, but she just couldn't.

II.

It was their last Glee club meeting of the year and Finn thought of what Rachel had said the day before. Since that night, Finn had decided to tell Rachel that he will move to New York with her, but he wouldn't tell her the reason yet. When he entered the choir room, he smiled when she saw her talking to Kurt and Mercedes. He sat down beside her and gave her a quick kiss. Kurt and Mercedes rolled their eyes and laughed while Rachel's cheeks turned red.

"Hey, babe. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Later." he smiled and winked at her.

After an hour, they all hugged each other. The girls and Kurt cried while the boys comforted them. Mr. Schue gave them an amazing speech and gave each of them a fatherly hug. Finn held Rachel's hand as they walked through the hallway.

"So, will you tell me now?"

"Okay. Umm. . .remember when you told me yesterday that you couldn't handle being away from me?"

Rachel nodded and looked at him, wondering why he brought it up.

"Well, maybe you won't have to."

"What do you mean, Finn?"

"We'll move to New York together."

"What? I can't let you do that Finn! What about OSU?"

"Rachel. . ."

"I won't let you give up your dreams for me, Finn. That's just too much. I know you love me but. . ."

"Rachel."

"You can't do that, Finn! You're already accepted to OSU and. . ."

"Rachel!" he said a little louder to make her stop. Rachel closed her mouth and looked at him. "Rach, babe, I need you to calm down okay? Everything's gonna be okay."

"You keep saying that, but how do you know, Finn?"

"I just do."

"I won't let you do it, Finn."

"Just stop, Rachel. I have my own mind and I can make my own decision. And my decision is to go with you to New York."

"But. . ."

Finn leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled away, he took her hand and lead them towards the parking lot. He held her hand until they reached her house.

"Rachel. . .I need you to stop worrying."

"I can't, Finn."

"Just try."

Rachel looked at him and nodded. Finn gave Rachel a few pecks before letting her go. That night, Rachel cried again, but not because she was scared, but because she was happy to have Finn in her life.

But she still couldn't allow him to give up his dreams for her.

III.

He saw her immediately when he walked out of his classroom. She was fixing things in her locker. He ran and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Finn! You scared me!" she turned around to look at him. Finn laughed and pulled her closer to him. "It's not funny, Finn!"

"Sorry, babe! You just look so cute! You should've seen your face!" Finn continued to laugh.

Rachel pouted and pushed him away.

"Aww babe, I'm sorry." Rachel looked up at him and touched his face.

"Finn. . ."

"Yeah."

"I can't let you go to New York with me so I'm breaking up with you."

"Rach. . ."

"I'm sorry, Finn." tears started to fall from her eyes, and then she ran away from him. Finn followed her in the parking lot. He reached her and grabbed her arm.

"Rachel! You can't do this! We are not breaking up!"

"Yes we are, Finn!"

"No, we're not! Just stop, okay? I love you."

"Finn. . ." she sobbed.

"Ssh. . .C'mon, let's get you home okay? Stop crying." he said as he wiped her tears away and gave her a sweet kiss. Rachel followed him and continued crying on their way to her house. After a few minutes, she felt the car stop.

"Finn, why are we at your house?"

Finn ignored her, got our of his car and walked to the passenger door. He opened it and carried Rachel in.

"Finn?" she asked when he gently placed her on the sofa. He looked at her and smiled before going upstairs. Rachel just sat there quietly and waited for him. When she heard footsteps, she looked up at him and noticed that he was holding a Funny Girl DVD. He placed it on the table and walked in the kitchen. When he walked out, he was holding a bowl of popcorn and a bag of Sour Patch Kids. He placed them on the table before putting the DVD in the player. He sat beside Rachel and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

He smiled at her and motioned for her to keep quiet because the movie's already starting. After the movie, he looked down and noticed that she was already asleep. He called her dads and asked them if she could stay for the night, and they said yes. He carried her upstairs and changed her clothes with one of his t-shirts. She felt Finn take off her shirt so she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Finn?"

"Ssh. . .it's okay, babe. I'll just change your clothes, okay?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. He sat her up slightly to unclasp her bra. They had been sleeping together for a while, so this was not new to him. And she was simply too tired to move.

After completely changing her, he changed, too, and lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "We'll be okay, babe. I promise." He smiled when he heard her mutter an 'I love you' before closing his eyes.

IV.

Finn woke Rachel up the next day. When she opened her eyes, he smiled down at her and kissed her.

"Good morning! What do you say about skipping school today?"

Her eyes widened and she slapped his chest playfully.

"Finn! You know how sensitive I am when it comes to school!"

"Aww. . .c'mon babe! We're not doing anything anymore! It's the second to the last day of school! Please!"

"Ugh. . .fine!"

"Yes! I love you!"

"I love you too, Finn. But what exactly are we going to do today?"

"I have a couple of things in mind," he said, teasing her.

"And what would those be?"

"Well, first on my list, shower."

"Together?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

Rachel stayed quiet for a moment before jumping out of his bed. "Race you!"

Finn laughed and followed her to the shower. They removed their clothes and stepped in. Finn started kissing her from her mouth down to her chest. Rachel's moans were like music to his ears. He sucked on her breasts before moving down to her most private area. He kneeled then and looked up at her. He saw her throw her head back and took that as a sign. He kissed her inner thigh before plunging his tongue inside her then stretched his arms up to caress her breasts. He moved his tongue faster which did it for Rachel. Finn then, stood up and kissed her hard.

"I love you so much, Rachel."

Rachel smiled at him and kissed him again. "I love you too, Finn."

After a few minutes, they both got out of the bathroom and changed. Fortunately, Rachel had a change of clothes at his house. After changing, they both decided to go to the park and have a picnic.

"This is nice." Rachel said, snuggling into Finn's side.

"I know. Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still against me going to New York with you?"

"Finn. . .I love you too much to let you give up your dream for me."

"But don't you get it, Rachel."

"Don't I get what?"

"That you are my dream. You mean everything to me, Rachel. You know how much I want to be a famous football player, to be successful one day, but Rachel, all that success would mean nothing without you. I don't even care if I don't become a football player someday. It won't break me, Rachel. I can still do something, like teach. But losing you, Rachel, is just too much. I have a lot of dreams, but my number one dream, is and will always be you."

By the time Finn finished talking, Rachel was crying so hard. She buried her face in Finn's shirt and sobbed. "I love you so much, Finn. Thank you."

Finn rubbed her back and waited for her to calm down. When she finally did, he looked at her and kissed her.

"Finn," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You're my number one dream too."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. That night, she stayed with him again and they both slept with a smile on their faces.

V.

It was the last day of school. Finn and Rachel decided to go to school early. They went to the choir room and sang one last time. After their song, they hugged each other tightly and Rachel started to cry.

"I'm gonna miss the Glee club so much, Finn. I know that they think I'm annoying and that I'm a diva. . ."

"Yeah, but you're _our _diva."

Finn and Rachel looked at the door and saw that the whole Glee club was standing there with a smile on their faces.

"Well, I'm honored."

The glee club walked in and hugged the couple.

"As touching as this moment is, you guys need to go to class now." Mr. Schue said, smiling at the sight

The Glee club looked at each other and ran towards Mr. Schue and hugged him. When they pulled away, they laughed and walk to their classrooms.

That day, the Glee club decided to eat their lunch in the choir room. The seniors didn't have class in the afternoon anymore so they stayed there and chatted until four in the afternoon.

Finn decided to spend the rest of the night with Rachel, again. He asked her to dress nicely and told her that he would pick her up at eight.

Finn went home and started to get ready. He took the necklace he bought her two weeks ago from his dresser. He saved for months to buy her it.

He arrived at Rachel's house ten minutes before eight. Rachel was still getting ready so her dads asked him to wait in the living room. They asked him what his plans were when they go to New York. Finn made sure that Rachel wasn't outside her room yet before told them that he got into NYU.

He hasn't told Rachel yet. He wanted to surprise her. Her fathers smiled and congratulated him. They also thanked him for being so good to Rachel and for loving her.

Rachel finally went downstairs and when Finn saw her, his mouth dropped. Rachel was wearing a pink floral dress with her hair pulled up. He walked towards her and gave her a quick kiss.

"You look beautiful."

Rachel blushed and looked down, "Thank you."

They said goodbye to her dads before walking to his car.

"Finn, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, babe."

"Finn. . ."

"We're almost here."

Rachel looked around and noticed that they were in the same park they went to the other day, when they decided not to go to school. When they walked to the exact place, Rachel's eyes filled with tears instantly. The place was decorated with lights, a table for two in the middle, and there were pictures of them hanging on the tree. She turned around and hugged Finn tightly before kissing him.

"Finn, this is perfect."

"You're perfect."

Rachel chuckled and wrapped her arms around him once more.

"C'mon Rach, let's sit. I prepared the food! Well, Mom and Kurt helped but. . ."

"It's no problem, Finn."

After talking for a while, Finn reached in his pocket to get the necklace.

"Rach, I have to give you something."

"Okay."

Finn held up his hand and showed her a heart-shaped locket.

"Do you like it?" he asked before handing it to her.

"Finn, I love it."

"Open it."

When she opened it, she saw a picture of them, staring at each other. A picture that Kurt took during one of their glee club rehearsals. She smiled and touched the picture with her finger.

"I love you so much, Finn."

"I love you too, Rach. So does this mean that you are completely with me with my decision to go to New York?"

"No."

Finn's face fell at her answer then he heard her laugh.

"You should see you face, Finn. I'm just kidding. Yes, I am, Finn. If that's what you really want"

He stood up and went to her side to hug her. "Alright, we have to go now."

He grabbed her hand then walked her to the car. Finn dropped her at her house then went home with a smile on his face.

VI.

The day has finally arrived. It was their graduation day. Rachel woke up at six am for her daily workout. After three hours, she was dressed. Finn called her that morning saying that he would drop by before he goes to school so she stayed in her room to wait for him.

"Good morning, babe!" Finn said walking into Rachel's room. "You ready for today?"

"Of course I am, Finn! I can't believe we're graduating!"

"Same here! I'm excited and sad at the same time."

"Me, too. Although, high school wasn't really all rainbows for me, I still loved it."

"Oh, you did? And why is that?"

"Well, I learned a lot, I gained friends, I met Mr. Schue. . ." she paused to think. "I think that's it."

"Oh. . .okay." Finn said, sounding disappointed.

"Oh I have another reason!" Finn's face lit up when she said that.

"What is it?"

"I got to be a star in our little club!"

Finn looked down then looked back at her and tried to smile. "Uh, I have to go now, Rach. Mom's driving Kurt and me to school. I'll see you later"

Rachel mouth slightly opened when Finn just walked out of her room without even giving her a kiss. She knew she shouldn't have teased him about that.

After two hours, they met at the gym. "Hey, Finn!"

"Rachel! Hi! C'mon, let's sit to our places."

"Wait, Finn! I have something to tell you."

"Later, babe."

"But I need to tell you now!"

"Fine. . . What is it?"

"You."

"Me? What do you mean me?"

"You are the main reason why I loved high school. I'm sorry I got you upset a while ago, I was just teasing you. You know how much I love you and you know how important you are to me. You made my high school life perfect, Finn."

Finn smiled and kissed her. "C'mon!"

After the ceremony, the Hudson-Hummels and the Berrys had dinner together at a fancy restaurant in Columbus. They stayed there until ten in the evening, just talking and the adults, telling them how proud they are of them and that they will miss them when they leave for New York. Finn stayed with Rachel that night, holding her tight and imagining how perfect their lives would be once they move to New York.

VII.

Two weeks after graduation was their flight for New York. Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were at the airport with their families. The four teenagers hugged their parents and said their goodbyes. Finn held Rachel's hand the entire plane ride.

Finally, they arrived at New York. They got out of the airport, all smiling widely.

"We finally made it!" Rachel said, clapping her hands.

"I know babe! And you know what's the best part?"

"What?"

"We're together."

Rachel smiled and kissed him.

"Save it till later, will you?" Kurt teased. Rachel stuck out her tongue at him.

"Very mature, Rach." Kurt said as they all laughed.

After thirty minutes, they arrived at their apartment. Rachel was unpacking hers and Finn's stuff when he heard him call her.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Come in the kitchen for a minute."

"What is it?"

"Read this." he said as he handed her an envelope.

She looked at him, confused before opening the envelope. She looked at it and gasped.

"You got into NYU? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's a surprise."

"This is amazing, Finn!"

"I know!"

"Is this why you keep telling me that everything's gonna be okay?"

Finn nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell me? That would've saved you tears and dramatics."

Finn laughed. "I love your dramatics, babe! Plus, I wanted to tell you when we arrived."

Rachel walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Finn?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"We'll be okay."

Finn looked down at her and smiled. "Told you so."

**_Please Review :)_**


End file.
